Happy Home Coming
by FabbSkull
Summary: It was very rare that Sono let his physical desires get the best of him. But with Seiji gone for such a long time and working on something out of his comfort zone for work, he'd surprise even himself with his own thoughts. And when his love returns surprisingly, it proves to be quite the homecoming. 3
_A/N:_

 _I'm a liar...I am such a damn liar. Haha, I told myself I wasn't going to do more yaoi, but my brain seems to have other plans._

 _Yeah, this was a gem that came to my mind while I was at work...what a time to be thinking about some smexy time, huh? *tehe*_

 _First piece of work in a long ass time. But to be honest, I'm SUPER happy with how this turned out. And you could call this a stand alone. Either or works._

 _Hope you enjoy it! Cause I sure as hell had fun writing it! Go me!_

* * *

Click...click...click...

Bored. That was the best way to describe the feeling going through Sono's head at the time.

It was late, but not very late for him to be concerned with sleep. Being only 10 at night, he was wide awake with moderate energy...a bit too much energy even for him though.

Sighing, he layed his chin in his palm, staring at the wall ahead of him, clicking his pencil on his sheet of paper.

Click...click...click...

And occasionally, he would glance over at his cell phone, waiting patiently for the phone call that would boost his energy back to normal.

"Seiji-kun...I wonder how things are going..."

Sighing once more, he got up to grab a glass of water, knowing that if he set his mind on this for too long, nothing would get done. And not having his boyfriend here wasn't helping much either.

Seiji had been one of the many artists chosen for a trip to Kyoto for a photo shoot and a manga expo. And while Sono was happy for him, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely after the first few days. Seiji was gone for about 2 months now and it was finally starting to take its toll on the older blond. He missed the mans embrace after a long day, his touches on his bare skin, his kisses just before they went to sleep.

Not to say it hadn't been a while for them either. When Seiji got the notice he was hand selected, sex was the last thing on Seiji's mind for well over a month. He was just so damn excited for this chance of a lifetime and even before he left, he had Sono promise to wait for him until he got home.

He had a feeling it was a joking promise, as the man laughed as he spoke, but Sono could never be sure.

So far, he had done well on that promise. But then, Sono never really had time to think about it, at least until now. And the mere thought of it was making him a little grumpy. Downing his water quickly, he set his glass in the sink and went back to his desk, sat down and glared daggers at his pieces of paper, twirling the pen in his hands.

As time went on, Sono got a substantial amount of work done. Though he wasn't close to finishing, he felt like he had accomplished a lot over the last hour and a half...

Though he still hadn't gotten any calls and wondered if Seiji had gone to sleep early. Was the trip that tiring?

Setting the end of the pen in his lips, he chewed the cap for a few seconds before going back to his sketch.

Somewhere along the way, he felt an itch on the back of his neck and when he went up to scratch it, he suddenly felt like a pair of lips were pressed against that spot, making him jump. Quickly turning around, seeing there was no one there, Sono let out a loud sigh, pressing his hand against his heart.

"Must've been a fly. Damn things..."

Groaning, he turned back to his work, itching that spot on his neck. With both hands occupied, his eyes widened when a sudden thought crossed his mind and felt as though Seiji's arms wrapped around his waist, massaging his thin stomach and pressing kisses to his ear, his neck and his shoulder, just visible under his baggy white shirt. Closing his brown eyes, he stopped itching his neck to slam his hand on his desk. There was no doubt he missed Seiji, but to imagine every little touch was just...not him. He was much more composed than this and-

No...Seiji opened him up to things far beyond his own limits and hell, Sono cried in front of him many times nowadays.

He couldn't take it anymore. With his free hand, he picked up his cell phone and quickly hit the speed dial for Seiji's number, setting it against his ear and letting it ring. Tapping his pen on the desk rapidly, anxiously waiting to hear his voice.

This was becoming too much...maybe Seiji was asleep...maybe some of the other artists took him out for a night stroll through the city...

" _Hello?"_

And Sono let out a loud sigh of relief he didn't know he was keeping. This was what he wanted...

" _Sono-san? You're still up? Haha, I thought you'd be asleep already."_

"Hmm, no, not quite. Still have some work to get done...what about you? Getting ready for bed?"

" _I want to, but to be honest, it's not the same without you here. I got so used to having you curled up in my arms that it's hard sleeping alone. So sleeping has been a challenge, haha!."_

Hearing Seiji say that made Sono smile to himself, but that smile faded when he asked,

"When do you think you'll be home?"

 _"Didn't I say that'd be a surprise? Hehe, do you miss me, Sono-san?"_

There was a tremor in the older mans voice as he tried to say yes, that he missed his lover so much. That all the things that had happened to them made Sono want to be around him all the time. But he couldn't say anything. He didn't want to make Seiji worry about him.

However, Seiji had become very good at reading Sono's emotions, even from very far away.

" _I miss you, love. And don't worry. I'll be home soon. Hopefully sooner than expected. The shoots been over for a few days, so we're just sitting around, having fun and waiting for them to call in our shuttle. Just try to be patient...is everything ok?"_

"Hm? Oh everything's fine. I just...I just miss you is all. I can't wait to have you home, with me...in our bed...I really do miss you..."

Did he really just say that? A blush formed on his cheeks as he heard Seiji chuckle into the phone and it was then Sono found he sounded like a hopeless romantic. Such a downer.

" _Ahhh so you miss me in other ways, I see. Haha. I told you, I'll be home soon, I'm sure you can hold out a little longer."_

"Phft, that's my line, Seiji. Don't twist them on me."

" _I love you."_

"Yeah yeah, I love you too."

The blond hung up, ignoring the younger mans chuckle on the other end and set his cell phone down. Now that that was out of the way, he could get back to work. His Seiji craving had been sated for a while...he hoped.

Picking up his pen, he got right back to work and began shading in a few spots on his characters hair. So far, he had been working on a rather erotic scene for his new panel and he wanted to get it finished so it was one less thing to worry about.

The scene he had been working on for the last several hours had the main character tied up in her bed by her lover, naked, being teased by the man above her with feathers. It was part of a side story he wanted to get done for a long time and finally, his plots aligned perfectly to make this happen.

But as he worked on the details of the tied up character, the way she blushed and arched under the mans touch, he couldn't help but imagine himself in such a situation. His thin body, tied up by some of Seiji's old suit ties, possibly blindfolded, being teased with something so small, yet so sensitive.

He could practically see Seiji's grin plastered on his face as he leaned down to kiss him, tongue diving in his mouth, not leaving him a moment of rest. Those soft hands, rubbing his hips, massaging his rib cage, trailing down to his thighs. And he would gasp in Seiji's mouth, arching his body up for him, trying to satisfy the throbbing ache in between his legs.

When Seiji would leave his mouth, he would quickly attack his soft neck, suckling gently, thumbs gently twirling his pale nipples, teasing them to full peaks, knowing how much it really turned Sono on to be teased like this.

The feather would eventually find its way to his stomach, tickling just below his belly button and trail down to his groin, with ever so gentle touches. The very tip would give a very faint touch against the blonds body and his cock would jump with anticipation. He could damn near see Seiji's grin as he trailed the feather upwards from his sac with such a quick motion, so quick that Sono would arch painfully, letting loose such a erotic moan, trying to keep himself anchored.

Then the feather would be long forgotten as the younger decided that his gentle teasing had ended and would dive in, taking one of his loves balls in his mouth, suckling teasingly while stroking his member with his other hand. The sudden change from gentle to intense sucking would make Sono's senses kick into overdrive, bitting his lip to keep from screaming, thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow, his legs spreading wider to let Seiji in. And he felt his lover run his hands over the blonds thighs, lifting them to keep them apart, occasionally licking up to the tip, gently digging the tip of his tongue into the slit, smirking to himself when he heard Sono let out a loud yelp of surprise, his hips trying to keep up with Seiji's mouth. All he wanted to do was dig his hands into Seiji's hair, pulling him closer to his body, but given his hands were tied, all he could do was lay there, arching and twising under his loves touches, feeling everything in his body ready to-

The shading Sono had started had quickly halted when he realized how badly he was starting to tremble. His hand holding his pen was shaking rapidly and he felt his heart beat pick up in seconds. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and his breath picked up as well, making it difficult to breath properly. There was a pink blush painted on his cheeks and after some deep thought, Sono decided it was time to set the pen down and step away from his work.

As he got up and walked away from his desk, the feeling of his shirt touching his sensitive skin made him gasp out loud, stopping mid step. All he could think about was Seiji's touch, his lips, his eyes...his voice...the way he says his name during sex...the way he holds him afterwards, as if he were the only person in the world...

He had been without Seiji for too long and although he felt a little ridiculous for thinking it, he missed him. So much and the result was killing him inside out.

Sighing loudly, he walked to their bedroom and removed his shirt, taking slight notice about how damp his pale skin had become with his thinking.

His hands reached down to remove his jeans, with the sole intention of laying in his cold bed to ease some of his heat. But the minute his hands touched the buttons of his pants, his left hand instantly brushed against his groin, feeling a hard lump and his body jolted, a moan escaping his lips.

To make matters worse, his hand wouldn't stop. He kept palming that spot, massaging it, feeling it throb under the fabric. Another moan left his mouth, followed by a whimper when he forced his hand to stop.

Forcing himself to remove his jeans and curl up in bed, using the light dimmer near the bed to turn off the lights, he shut his eyes, trying to relax and calm his thoughts.

Behind his closed eyes, he could see Seiji smiling at him, rubbing his head and running his fingers through those silky blond locks. From the feel of it, everything he imagine Seiji doing had ended and they were relaxing in the afterglow. Those hands, the hands that made his skin feel like it was on fire...so gentle.

"Seiji...Seiji-kun..."

The blond started panting again, wrapping his arms around his body, feeling how warm he was. His skin was burning with every thought. The throbbing between his legs was now at a point of pain.

His hands gripped his pillow, trying to take deep, even breaths, working through this hellish arousal.

"God...make it stop..."

Turning over on his back to grip the pillows above his head, his hips starting moving, the sweat leaking down the side of neck. All he wanted to do, all he thought of doing, was giving in and submitting to his desires. Just the thought of Seiji was driving him crazy and being away from him for so long, he hated it.

"Seiji...damn it..."

There was no stopping it. His left hand slowly made it's way down to his aching member, wanting so badly to touch it.

A sudden thud jolted him from his thoughts, scaring him out of his wits and making him bolt upright in bed.

He listened intently, wondering if a robber had broken in somehow...if that were the case...why hadn't the alarm gone off?

Then, like a sudden wildfire in his veins, he felt a warmth in his body that he hadn't felt in weeks. It was a familiar feeling and now...a smile graced his face. He heard a shuffling in the entry hall and a loud exhale, followed by what sounded like something heavy on the floor.

Sono jumped from his bed and grabbed his black robe, threw it on and nearly sprinted to the entry hall. And when he turned the corner, his eyes widened, despite being so tired.

As he thought, it was Seiji. He looked exhausted after setting his suitcases down, but upon seeing his blond lover standing by the doorway, he smiled like a child seeing Santa for the first time.

"Sono-san, I thought you were asleep. Sorry if I was too loud or-"

His words stopped short when he was attacked into a hug, pale hands gripping the back of his jacket and his face buried in his chest. Seiji was deeply put off by the sudden state of affection, though he wasn't complaining. He had been without Sono for way too long and this was just what he wanted to come home to.

He wrapped his arms around the man, running his fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh Sono, I've missed you so much."

"Mmm I've missed you too, Seiji...I'm so happy you're home. But how? I only just talked to you a few hours ago."

"I told you. We were waiting for the shuttle to come get us from the airport...oh haha. I see. I guess I forgot to mention we landed in Osaka way late this afternoon."

"What?! Why didn't you call me? I could've came to pick you up and-"

Sono's back was suddenly pressed against the wall and Seiji's lips were attacking his own. An unintentional moan left his throat and he threw his arms around Seiji's neck, kissing back with such fire. Suddenly, he no longer cared why Seiji didn't call him earlier.

He pulled the younger closer to his body, feeling the other man wrapping his arms around his thin waist, rubbing his back through the black silk. Oh yes, this was what Seiji truly wanted.

To have Sono greet him at the door, arms open, waiting for a kiss and a hug. And here he was, dressed in nothing but a black robe and blue shorts, eyes glowing and his skin...it felt warm. More than warm. He felt hot.

Pulling away from his loves lips to look him over, it took him a few moments to register what he was looking at...feeling actually.

Sono's eyes were wide, the black of his eyes dilated. A deep red blush was plastered on his cheeks and his breathing was labored...forced.

If that wasn't any indication, the sudden hard feeling touching his thigh made him realize it faster...and he smirked.

Pressing Sono further against the wall, feeling his hands against his chest, he leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"Oh...I see something else has missed me as well. And from the looks of you, you've been pent up...for quite a while. Is that right, Sono? Have you been holding out for me? Oh love, I was only kidding when I said that. You could've had some fun. Hell, I would have loved to hear you over the phone..."

Oh those words...Sono let out a whimper and arched his hips towards Seiji's body, trying to ease some friction. And he heard a small chuckle.

"Something tells me that if you don't get some release soon, you'll go crazy. How can I ignore my sweetheart when he clearly needs my attention?"

With that said, Seiji pressed a soft kiss to his lovers neck, slowly removing the robe from his body. It was like a black waterfall cascading down Sono's back and soon, he was left in his shorts, a large tent quite noticeable.

Taking pity on his lover, Seiji smiled and got to his knees, pulling the garments down with him, earning a loud gasp from the blond above him, followed by a loud whimper when Seiji trailed the thick organ with his tongue right up to the tip.

The deep red blush on Sono's face went brick red as he gripped Seiji's hair, trying so hard not to thrust into his younger lovers face. Oh this felt like such a dream. The blond didn't even take notice of the fact he was the only one bare naked while his lover was still fully clothed and probably slightly sweaty from his trip.

But the fact remained that Seiji didn't even care about any of that. His lovers cock throbbed in his mouth and he moaned around it, running his hands up and down the blonds smooth thighs. He felt the pale skin tremble under his palms, along with Sono's hand gripping Seiji's hair tightly each time his fingers grazed his bottom.

Feeling bold, Seiji lifted Sono's left leg to prop it over his shoulder, sucking his loves cock deeper into his throat. Within seconds, he felt his loves hips arch forward, a loud moan echoing in their home and his other hand clawed against the walls. His eyes were half open, sweat beading down his body, trying to arch into his lovers mouth.

Oh god, this was just too good to pass up. It was rare that Sono was THIS turned on about something, but Seiji was quick to take advantage of it. After all, his love had gone 2 months without anything, no kisses, no hugs, no sex...

He could taste the precum dripping from his lovers member and he suddenly got more bold, taking three of his fingers and thrusting them deep into his lovers channel. The reaction was beautiful.

Sono's brown eyes snapped open and he arched off the wall so painfully it was like he bent his spine. And he let out a moan so loud Seiji was sure their neighbors had heard them. That wasn't what surprised him though.

Taking his mouth away for a moment, he looked up at the blond and chuckled.

"Three fingers...you don't even flinch. Are you sure you haven't had any fun without me?"

He emphasized this by giving a hard thrust up in his body, making Sono let out a soft scream, both hands now clawing at the walls.

"Seiji! Please...stop teasing me...I haven't...I haven't ahhhh done anything. It's not the...ngh...same without you..."

"Is that right? What's happened to you lately? You're usually never this worked up."

Though the sentence sounded like an accusation, Seiji kept his smile, rubbing Sono's thigh while thrusting his fingers gently in and out of him, to let him know that this was no punishment.

This was him being as gentle as a man who hadn't been around his love for almost a month could be. Taking the time to make him feel wonderful, at ease, just all around good.

Seiji pressed a soft kiss in the blonds inner thigh, up near the junction of his body, making the man gasp and jerk forward, almost stabbing the younger in the eye. The man laughed and shoved his fingers harder inside.

Sono quickly went still and tried his hardest to keep quiet, tears rolling down his cheeks. That last jab hurt, a lot, but if he said anything, made any indication of pain, Seiji would stop and he didn't want that. Not at all.

But in the time Seiji had been around the blond, both good and bad times, he had picked up a lot of what his red flags were. When he stilled after a short gasp, Seiji quickly removed his fingers, getting back up to his feet.

He could see the blond was struggling to regain composure, shaking his head back and forth in frustration. But the younger wasn't going to allow it. He gripped both sides of his head, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Shhh, Sono look at me."

Growling, the blond opened his eyes, only to see such care...such love...his anger vanished as quickly as it came. He became like a fragile doll in his loves arms as Seiji embraced him, kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"We've got all night to get comfortable with each other again.."

"If it takes all night, then so be it. I just missed you so much...I didn't realize how much I missed your touch until I noticed how graphic I was making a scene in my newest volume. I imagine me and you in that situation and I got so distracted and so aroused...I started to hurt...then you came home...and-"

Sono stopped talking when Seiji placed his finger to his lips, silencing him for a moment before walking over to his desk, looking at the pages the blond had been working on.

A smirk came to his lips.

"Oh ho ho, I see. Have a bit of a bondage fantasy, love?"

Seiji glided back over to his lover, taking him in his arms and kissing his ear, pressing him so close that they would almost meld together. Sono smiled, arching his neck so those lips glided around his neck.

The younger smirked into his loves neck before picking him up and settling him against the wall, feeling his thin legs wrap around his waist.

"Unfortunately, the last thing I want to do is tie you up. How else can I have you touch me when I ravish you into the mattress. Or hell, even up against the wall. Either one would do...so tell me. Why the bondage scene?"

Sono sighed and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes.

"My publisher said I should make my sex scenes more...relatable(sp), of sorts. While you were away, one of my co workers gave me some ideas about it and I just rolled with it. And I...didn't...expect to be affected the way I was..."

"Maybe another time, love. Right now, I've missed you and all I want is to just hold you in my arms."

The blond smiled, letting out a chuckle when Seiji's lips trailed around his neck to the weak point behind his ear, making him moan out suddenly. The hard ache between his legs was starting to become unbearable, so he jerked his hips into Seiji's clothed body. He was internally thrilled to feel his lovers straining cock against his jeans.

Oh he wanted to taste him again. To feel him so deep in his body, abusing his sweet spot until his screamed his throat raw.

And it seemed like Seiji had the same idea. In a matter of seconds, Seiji's jeans and boxers were gone; when the hell did he do that so quickly?

Propping the blond up against the wall, the younger kissed his nose and whispered,

"God...I love you...so goddamn much."

Sono had no time to react as he suddenly felt Seiji slid into him with very little resistance. There was a slight pain and stretch, making him wince a little, but one kiss to his forehead made the pain disappear like magic.

Feeling aggressive, Sono made a move to pull off his loves vest, then nearly rip off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. The gesture made the younger man chuckle deeply against the blondes throat.

"Feeling anxious, are we?"

A gasp left Sono's mouth as he felt Seiji throb inside his body, clinging to the man tighter, one hand gripping his hair as the man started moving, thrusting up into his body gently, trying to make sure he wasn't banging his head against the wall.

Ohhh yes...this felt fantastic. The two had been apart for a long time and all Seiji wanted was to make up for lost time as softly as he could. Each gentle thrust sent Sono's already shaking body into tremors, using one of his hands to try and push up against the wall, angling his hips slightly to try to get more comfortable.

Suddenly, he felt something inside him get stabbed oh so deliciously. He threw his head back and let out a cry of ecstasy, feeling his lovers cock pound right on his prostate. His hand pushed against the wall again, but Seiji gripped it, holding it up against the wall as his thrusts became more rushed. Those soft lips pressed against the underside of his ear, hot breath on his neck.

The pink tint on the blonds face grew darker as his legs tightened around Seiji's waist, wanting so badly to touch himself. The urge to cum was becoming horribly painful. But with the grip Seiji had on one hand and the other gripping his lovers shoulder just to keep upright, there was no touching happening. Seiji couldn't even touch him as his hands were occupied keeping him up against the wall.

Each jab to the prostate sent the blonds body into seizure like tremors, loud moans making his throat raw and his supporting hand making near bloody marks on his lovers back, Sono was about ready to pass out against the wall.

Meanwhile, Seiji found that keeping his lovers hand in his own was making him lose his grip on his hips; the last thing he wanted was to drop him midsex. So he released his hand and went back to gripping his other hip while he felt Sono's hand grip in his hair, bringing him closer, moaning in his ear.

There was a sudden urge that Seiji felt deep in his heart and it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a while...he had the urge to kiss Sono right as he orgasmed. Those were kisses he could never forget.

While they did kiss a lot during sex, it was the kisses they had when Sono was cumming and cumming hard that Seiji loved. His mouth would suddenly lose all sound, his tongue would dance rapidly in Seiji's mouth. And the screams, oh god those delicious muffled screams. They would get louder as his orgasm was pushed on by Seiji's thrusts, his body shaking massively.

Peering down, he saw his lover was painfully hard and it was starting to look aggressive. How pent up was he? Truly, Seiji wouldn't have cared if Sono indulged why he was away; hell, he did himself a few times when no one was around. But considering the kind of person Sono is, he could understand why he didn't do anything.

This was torture for the two of them. Seiji finally stopped moving all together, trying to keep it together, breathing deep in Sono's neck.

Said blond nearly sobbed when Seiji stopped moving, gripping his waist tighter. But when he felt hhis body moving off the wall and placed onto the floor, his eyes opened to see Seiji smiling down at him.

"I figured...huff...this would be more comfortable...don't you agree...Sono-san?"

The use of the honorific that had been dropped so long ago made the blonds eyes widen as Seiji leaned down to kiss his neck, ripping a moan from his throat.

Pretty soon, the movement started again and Sono tried to keep his legs from crushing his younger lovers body. And it seemed Seiji felt the same as he suddenly gripped the blonds knees, spreading his legs wide as his thrusts became more rapid and sporadic. With nothing to hold onto on the floor to keep his body anchored, he reached his arms up and soon, he was scooped up into a powerful, yet loving embrace. There was no need to touch himself now. Just the feeling of Seiji's body pressed against him like this, not to mention the moans of said man right in his ear, it was enough to drive Sono over the edge. And it couldn't have come at a better time.

Deep down, even through the mind blinding pleasure, Seiji knew exactly when Sono was ready to cum. His body would jerk in massive amounts, the inside of his body would twitch and his moans would get more high pitched, his face tightnening and brick red.

He took this opportunity to press his lips against his lovers, drinking in his moans, almost immediately feeling them become screams.

Then it happened. Sono's body seized and he screamed in Seiji's mouth, his nails digging deep into his back, almost leaving welts. Horribly hot wetness exploded on his stomach and chest and he could barley keep himself still on the floor.

His thighs trembled and his hips wouldn't stop shaking; When Seji released his loves mouth to keep thrusting, the sight was fucking ungodly.

His blond hair splayed like a beautiful halo, his pale face a gorgeous shade of pink and his body...it seemed to have such an angelic glow to it post orgasm. Tears rolled down his cheeks and that broke Seiji's resolve. With one last push, he came hard inside his lovers channel, moaning loudly in his ear, feeling the blond tense suddenly with a whimper.

Seiji collapsed onto his love, rubbing the tears off his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. His thumb gently wiped under his eye and he smiled when Sono smiled first. Their skin was starting to cool down on the wooden floor and when Seiji felt the blond shiver under his touch, he whispered,

"I'm not leaving anytime soon unless you come with me. 2 months is too long to be away from you. I love you...and I've missed you...sorry if I was a bit rough... hehe."

Seiji chuckled nervously as Sono shut his eyes, trying to catch his breath, not realizing his legs were still spread on the wooden floor, his knees bent up. Seiji smirked and took this opportunity to reach between his loves legs, wrap his hand around his right thigh and pull him closer, earning a shocked yelp from the blond. A yelp that was silenced by a soft pair of lips and a hand to his neck, rubbing the skin.

"Feel better, love?"

"Yes...I feel great. Even after all this time...you're the only person to made me scream like that."

"Heh, I'm should be the only one to make you scream like that forever. I love you...did you miss me, Sono?"

"So much. Did you at least have fun on your trip?"

Sono moved over to lay on his side, arms bunched against his lovers chest as Seiji smiled, moving his arm so the blond could relax his head there, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Yeah, I had fun. Kyoto's beautiful around this time of year. Would've nice if you were with me. There was a beautiful spot up near a mountain we took pictures of; at night, you could see all of the stars, a perfect spot for just not caring about life. I would've killed to lay there with you, just watching the stars, kissing you...maybe having some fun out in the open, no one to watch us."

Sono chuckled and nuzzled his lovers chest, hiding his blush. God, his love was so embarrassing from time to time...

But Seiji was right. 2 months was too long. Pressing his warm forehead against his lovers chest, he whispered.

"It sounds wonderful...but sleep sounds better...don't you agree?"

A loud chuckle ripped from Seiji's throat. He couldn't ignore his lover when he was this cute, especially after such mind blowing sex. Gently moving his arm away from his loves head, he scooped up the blond into his arms and carried him to their room, setting him on their bed.

The blond chuckled at the feel of his soft mattress, no longer feeling his body ache. It was like a huge pressure was pulled from his body and he smiled. Seiji was always so gentle after sex. And after 2 months, it seemed like he was more attentive.

The minute he had them both in bed, his arms were once again wrapped around the blonds thin body. He peppered his pale face with kisses; his forehead, nose, both cheeks and above his eyes. His hand caressed his neck, feeling his throat vibrate with Sono's chuckle.

"Seiji, stop. It's starting to tickle...and I'm tired. You've worn me out...let's just sleep."

"Aww Sono, c'mon. I haven't seen you in two months. And it was so nice to have you jump me the way you did...let's stay up a little longer. I've missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

Sono's tired eyes opened slowly, staring at the tanned chest of his lover and put some thought into this.

There was no fighting it. Not at all. He missed Seiji a lot. These last few months were boring. And lonesome.

He nuzzled the younger mans chest, leaning up to press soft kisses to his neck. He heard Seiji gasp a bit at the feeling, those arms wrap tighter around his body.

"I love you...I've missed you so much, Sono."

"I've missed you too. These two months have been hell. But I'm so happy you're home. Hehe...if this is how we greet each other after you've been gone for months, imagine the greeting I'd get if I left for that long."

The look on Seiji's face was priceless and Sono couldn't help but laugh behind his hand. It was a mix of fuming and pouting. And the younger man's arms tightened around the blonds body, a pout on his lips.

"Don't make jokes."

Sono continued to chuckle behind his hands. Seiji was so cute when he was behind childish like this. And when he finally calmed down, he pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Fine fine...no jokes...I love you, Seiji. Now...can we please sleep? I might be happy you're home, but that doesn't change me going into work early tomorrow."

The pout was gone and a smile graced the mans cheeks, his lips buried in golden hair. He shut his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, but Sono stayed awake for a few moments longer to smile to himself.

He didn't expect his night to go this well. His love was home and they could get back to their lives...god. He truly loved this man.

Seiji stuck by him through everything. And having him home like this felt like heaven.

Once again, he nuzzled the mans skin, shutting his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

The smile never left his face.

 _End_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _...I regret nothing. :)_


End file.
